


Hidden Fears

by sayakei



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Cecilia is not as tough as she seems, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, water phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakei/pseuds/sayakei
Summary: Eva and Cecilia are sent on an expedition to retrieve blood beads from the Howling Pit, but it doesn't go as expected, and Cecilia's inner fears are revealed.
Relationships: Protagonist/Eva Roux
Kudos: 21





	Hidden Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic on this site! Please let me know what you think.  
> Cecilia is my Code Vein oc, and her and Eva are happily in love so if you don't like npc/oc ships, please don't feel the need to tell me about that.  
> This is a short one I write quite a while ago, and I wanted to post a tame one before posting any nsfw, so let me know if that's something you'd wanna see. Currently working on a pretty long AU crossover fic that I'll be posting when it's done.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

The air held a sour stench of mildew and burned oil, an unpleasant additive to what was already an incredibly unpleasant trip. Cecilia and Eva had been assigned to go harvest blood beads in the Howling Pit, as the base’s stash was getting low. Perhaps Cecilia should have protested, however she did not want the people who were counting on her to know she could be held back by something so silly.

“Well, let’s get this over with, shall we?” Eva said, gesturing forward. Cecilia nodded, trying to seem like she had no issue with what was about to happen. She led the way, having been there before, much to her dismay.

The first part of the trek wasn’t so bad; the water was only to their ankles, but it was clear she was on edge. Unfortunately she can’t hide those sorts of things from Eva.

“Love, are you alright?” she asked, placing a hand on her partner’s shoulder from behind her. “You seem very tense…”

Cecilia stopped in her tracks before the deeper water. Yes, the water, it was uncomfortable at best and terrifying at worst. She could feel her throat getting dry, and she willed it to not close up completely. There was no way she was going to show such a trivial fear in front of Eva, especially. A woman who could rush into battle with no hesitation, afraid of a little water?

“I’m-” her voice cracked as the water deepened up to their knees. “...I’m fine, don’t worry. Let’s go.”

Eva was suspicious; Cecilia was more on edge than she had ever seen. Was it the foul smell, or the misty darkness surrounding them?

“Well, alright…” She knew there was something wrong, but decided not to push Cecilia. She knew she didn’t like being pressured.

The water up to their waist now, Cecilia felt like she was being swallowed and teetering on the edge of panic. The situation would be uncomfortable for anyone; trekking through waist deep, slightly smelly water in a giant pit? Nobody’s ideal way to spend a day with their lover.

“Walking through water sure does take a lot more energy, doesn’t it?” Eva said from behind her, despite the less than pleasant setting, still seemed cheerful.

“Hm,” Cecilia couldn’t muster up anything better to say through her racing mind. Her lips quivered, her hands shook, and her heart was beating like a drum--but she pressed on faster. They were almost there.

Eva furrowed her brow observing her lover’s behavior. She struggled to keep up with Cecilia’s now quicker pace, it was clear she was pushing herself.

“Cecilia-” she was going to ask again. “-are you sure you’re alright?”

Her breakneck pace in an attempt to escape the situation had caused her to stop paying attention to her footing, and before she could respond, her foot caught on a jagged rock, and suddenly, she was plummeting face first into the deep water--her scream muffled by it, becoming submerged completely.

Her ears were ringing, she couldn’t breathe. Her mind completely erupted, breaking under the pressure of her worst fear surrounding her body.

Eva was panicked, but before she could reach under to grab Cecilia, she sprang upwards out of the water, letting out a shrill scream of pure terror Eva had never heard from her before. She thrashed around in the water, completely unaware of anything except the intense panic her body felt; she had to get away. Tears poured from her eyes, although indistinguishable from the water that was now dripping off of her face, her hair--it felt as if it was completely swallowing her, dragging her down.  _ I’m going to die. I’m going to die. _

Eva was shocked to see the spectacle unfolding before her. Cecilia was completely unhinged, fangs extended, and on her face, the purest expression of anguish and panic was plainly written. Eva snapped out of her shock quickly, however, springing into protective mode. She managed to grab her wrists, attempting to stop her.

“Cecilia!! It’s okay!” she attempted to get through to her, but she continued to try and get away.

“Th-th-the water-” Cecilia managed to get out as she struggled against Eva’s grip, only thinking about getting away. “The w-w-water!!!!”

Eva immediately wrapped her arms around Cecilia’s waist, dragging her to the cold stone of the incline, away from the deep water. 

Now back on land, Eva could plainly see a long tear in Cecilia’s boot--down to the skin, a large gash leaking blood onto the wet stone and mixing in with the water dripping off both their bodies. Cecilia was shaking violently and hyperventilating, knees slightly bent and leaning back on her hands, now almost frozen in place.

“Cecilia,” Eva repeated, “It’s alright, you’re safe now--I’m here,” she took her cheeks into her hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. Her pupils were completely dilated in fear, and her hands snapped up to grab Eva’s arms. Eva placed a hand onto the panicked woman’s chest.

“Just breathe, alright? It’s alright. Try to make my hand move with your chest.”

Cecilia shook her head quickly, still struggling to breathe.

“You can do it. Breathe with me.”

Slowly but surely, she began slowing her rapid breathing, her body calming from its panicked high. She began to realize what had just happened--pure shame causing tears to pour down her cheeks, but Eva quickly wiped them away.

“I’m-” Cecilia croaked out, voice hoarse from screaming. “...sorry, I’m sorry, Eva…”

“It’s alright…” Eva sighed. “I should be sorry. I had no idea how much you hated water…”

Cecilia suddenly became painfully aware of the sting coming from her lower leg. She tried to move it and winced.

“Its okay--stay right here,” Eva said, releasing Cecilia from her grip. “The bloodspring is right over here, I’ll gather the blood beads, and we can get back to base to fix you up.”

Cecilia was hesitant to let Eva leave, however knew how important it was for them to bring back something. As she gathered the blood beads, Cecilia was shivering from chill, however luckily, Eva didn’t take long, and returned to her, taking her hand in her own and using a mistle root to return to base.

That night, they lay in bed together quietly. Eva had dried her off, and tended to the wound--shooing everyone else away who asked about what had happened. She knew how embarrassed her lover was.

She had Cecilia wrapped in her arms, her head resting on her chest. They often spent time together like this in private--Cecilia may be reserved, but needs a lot of attention, which Eva is more than happy to provide.

“Eva,” Cecilia suddenly said.

“Yes, my love?”

“I’m sorry. About today.” Eva’s heart ached seeing her so ashamed of something she can’t control. She held her tighter and stroked her long hair.

“It’s really alright…I simply wish you had of told me sooner,” Eva sighed. “I could have been helping you all this time.” Eva thought about how hard the simple task of bathing in the hot spring must be for her. That’s why, she thought, she always waits until everyone is asleep to go.

“I know you prefer to visit the hot spring on your own, but...perhaps I could help you with your fear there. We can go slow.”

The smallest of smiles creeped onto Cecilia’s face at the suggestion. “Okay,” she replied. “I’ll try.”

Eva felt her partner’s arms tighten around her waist, and she pressed into her slightly. She must have been exhausted from the ordeal, and to Eva’s surprise, her normally insomniac lover was actually falling asleep. She smiled, happy to see her finally getting some rest.

Under her reserved exterior, she was simply a kind, loving soul that never had anyone to protect her. And Eva knew at that moment more than ever that she was never going to let her be alone again.


End file.
